This LoveStinks
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: I can't believe this-it didn't matter who my mom dated...until now. Me and him are at each other's throats and anyone couldn't get us apart...until something happens
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Besides my name, the names of people and a couple of city names are changed for some obvious reasons :) and some of the situations are a bit different—in real life my mom and dad are still married, while in this one, they're totally divorced.  
ENJOY! :D**

**.x.**

"You excited?" Asked Mia.

Her and Lana were walking the halls of Notre Dame Highschool, can't wait to get home so they could at least do "normal" things besides sitting at home doing homework for eight hours.

"For what?" Lana asked.

"Dude—WWE is coming here." Mia said.

"Where here?" Lana asked.

"Somewhere, but I'll text you the deets." Mia said as her and Lana were sitting in front of the school to get picked up. The reason why they weren't taking the bus was because they were on the same bus as Mia's ex boyfriend Tanner, and yeah, she didn't want to be near him at all costs, and she had to bring Lana for the ride as well.

"Sweet—but I still have to ask my mom about that because she said something about me meeting her new boyfriend or something." Lana said.

"What about your dad? I thought they were still married?" Mia asked.

"I thought so to till last week when me and Ian _just _figured out that they were divorced." Lana said.

"That must suck—and I'm surprised that your mom is able to find a boyfriend." Mia said.

"Yeah." Lana said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I wonder who it is."

"If it's someone famous, I'm coming over there every single fucking day." Mia said.

"I would be staying home if it's someone famous I love—but if it's someone famous that I despise, consider me over at _your _place for a long while." Lana said.

"If that happens, my mom would be happy to let you stay as long as you want." Mia said.

"And _that's _why I like your mom better than mine." Lana said before a red 2008 Hyundai Elantra pulled up in front of them.

"Lana let's go." Said Lana's mother Joanna. "Wanna come home or not?"

"Yeah yeah." Lana said as she got inside the car. "I'll text you Mia."

"Alright." Mia said as the car pulled out of the high school parking lot.

"So—is he at the house 'ready?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, and from what we talked about before I went and picked up you—you and him are certainly going to have a lot of common." Joanna said.

"Yeah—what is that?" Lana asked.

"The love of wrestling." Joanna said, which automatically put a smile on Lana's face. "Really?" Lana asked.

"Yeah—looks like you two would be getting along." Joanna said.

"Yeah." Lana said as she placed her iPod headphones in and started listening to music.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway of an average home, Lana turned her head to the right and saw basically a sports car, which made Lana's jaw drop. "Holy shit he must be rich." Lana commented.

"Watch your mouth." Joanna said sternly.

"Fine—but still he must be rich." Lana said.

"What gives you that opinion?" Joanna asked.

"Uh-hello, he owns a freaking sports car." Lana said as she grabbed her backpack and exited the car. "So what's his name?" Lana asked.

"You'll learn when we get inside." Joanna said as her and Lana were walking up the steps.

"Is he cute?" Lana asked.

"Well cute for me—but you'll be the judge of that." Joanna said.

_He better be cute _Lana thought as she entered the house, her jaw automatically dropped. _Great, I wanted a cute guy, not someone who looks like they want to kill me if I make the wrong move _Lana thought. How would she explain this situation to her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You have got to be kidding me." _Lana muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms on her chest and was scuffing her flats.

"Lana, this is my boyfriend Wade, Wade, this is my daughter Lana." Joanna said, introducing the two to each other.

"Mom, can we talk?" Lana asked as she grabbed Joanna's wrist and walked to somewhere in the house, before poking her head in the living room and saying, "Hope you don't mind we'll just be a sec." Then left.

Lana led Joanna to Joanna's room, slammed the door and asked, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Joanna asked.

"You're dating the leader of Nexus, that's what I mean!" Haylie exclaimed.

"I thought you two would get along or some what since he's your favourite superstar and all." Joanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lana's eyes went huge like a bug about to be eaten then she replied, "Mom, you don't know me _at all."_

"What do you mean?" Joanna asked.

"He's not my favourite!" Lana exclaimed. "It would be a cold day in hell that he would!" Before walking out of the room, entering her own and slamming the door.

"Note to self." Joanna thought. "Do better research on my daughter." Then walked out of the room and into the living room.

**In Lana's Room**

_BitchesGetStitches-Lana  
Miss-BiPolar-Mia_

**BitchesGetStitches: OMG! Mia, I figured out my mom's BF?  
Miss-BiPolar: Who ? Is he cute ?  
BitchesGetStitches: Let's just say, I mite be ovah at ur place for a while :P  
Miss-BiPolar: What do you mean ?  
BitchesGetStitches: My mom's BF is the leader from Nexus  
Miss-BiPolar: WADE BARRETT ? :O :O :O :O  
BitchesGetStitches: Uhuh :'(  
Miss-BiPolar: *virtual hug* Everything would work out.  
BitchesGetStitches: HOW !  
Miss-BiPolar: Force those 2 2 breakup  
BitchesGetStitches: YAY! :D :D :D *virtual hugs back* How many times did I say that ur my best friend ?  
Miss-BiPolar: A lot :D :D  
BitchesGetStitches: And this is a lot + 1 :D BRB, some1's knocking on my door**

Lana got off her laptop, and walked over to her door which she opened it to reveal her mom. "What do you want?" Lana asked with a snippy attitude.

"Just wanted to let you know, you and Wade are spending a weekend together just to have you basically like him," Joanna said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lana said. "Which weekend?"

"He offered the weekend coming up, I'd accepted so this weekend." Joanna replied.

"Mom." Lana whined. "I was planning on spending the whole weekend sleeping over at Mia's."

"Well cancel those plans." Joanna said before walking away from her daughter.

"No grateful bitch." Lana muttered as she closed the door and stomped her way over to the laptop.

**BitchesGetStitches: Mia, remember those sleepover for the whole weekend plans that we planned like two months ago or something ?  
Miss-BiPolar: Yeah, what about them ?  
BitchesGetStitches: Well…we gotta cancel them :'(  
Miss-BiPolar: :O :'( Why ? (U)  
BitchesGetStitches: BC my mom is forcing me to hang with Wade that weekend just to get me to like him….pfft….yeah right :D  
Miss-BiPolar: Good luck with that (yn)**

Lana logged out of MSN and started to work on her fanfiction stories and blaring the song _Me & My Girl _by Theory of a Deadman.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day—6:00 AM**

"Great, school again." Lana muttered as she got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom that was near her room, and "forgot" to close the door and "forgot" that she set her iPod on the doc to play any song at the maximum volume when she woke up. Good thing her mom was used to it by now since she knew that Lana _loved _to listen to her music loud—but Wade wasn't used to it—and boy was his pissed.

"I'm just not myself today. I've been thinking way to hard, my cigarette burns down so fast, is nothing permanent? I've been trying to figure out your love is like what it's about…" Lana was about to go to the chorus to the song _Styrofoam _by Ke$ha when there was a loud knock on the door. "Ian." Lana started. "There's a bathroom downstairs, and there a few words called ." Lana said as she continued to straighten her hair.

"I'm not that Ian character that you're saying." The person replied with a British accent. Step one successful. Time for step two. Lana put her straightner down on the toilet seat, opened the door to see Wade about to punch something in a few minutes. "What do you want?" Lana asked.

Seeming to hear the kid through the loud music, Wade asked, "First, can you just turn off that music?"

"Fine, whatever." Lana said as she walked into her room and shut off her iPod, took it out of the doc, put the headphones in the jac and tossed the electronic device on the bed, then walked back into the bathroom and asked, "If that was you wanted to say, you got your wish, happy? Good." Lana said then went to close the bathroom door, but couldn't close it all the way because Wade's foot was in the way. Lana re-opened the door and asked, "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Do you seriously love waking up everyone in the house with the loudness of whatever you listen to?" Wade asked.

"For your apparent information, everyone in this house is used for me to listen to loud music, now if you excuse me." Lana said as she pushed Wade's foot enough for her to close the bathroom door all the way so that she could continue to straighten her hair.

**.x.**

Few moments later, Lana was dressed in a 3/4 dress-type shirt, plaid kilt which ended about to her mid-thigh, navy blue tights and black flats and she was currently in the kitchen having her morning breakfast of a bowl of fruit as she was sitting across her mother, who was having two toasts and yogurt.

"Where's Ian?" Lana asked.

"Already at school Lana." Joanna replied.

"Oh." Lana replied, still continuing to eat her fruit, then heard her phone vibrate on the table.

"Tell whoever that is, you'll text later." Joanna said.

"Mom—you always let me text whoever it is during breakfast." Lana said.

"Starting now, you'll leave your social life out of this house." Joanna said.

"Ugh fine." Lana said as she slammed her phone on the table.

"Watch where your putting that thing young lady." Joanna said.

"So what, it's _my _phone, it's not like it's the key to the city or something." Lana said as she got up from her spot and put the bowl in the sink. "Am I still getting a ride to school?"

"Yes." Joanna said non-enthusiastically. "Why aren't you taking the bus like a normal kid?"

"Uh I am _normal." _Lana said as she turned around and faced her mother. "Blame Mia, she doesn't wanna face her ex boyfriend every day and decided that me and her should get a ride to and from school." Lana said.

"Fine, if your precious friend says so." Joanna said, as she walked to the living room and got her flip flops on.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Lana asked.

"What?" Joanna asked.

"It's freaking fall." Lana said. "You'll freeze your toes off."

"You're wearing a skirt, you'll freeze your legs off." Joanna said.

"First off Mom, it's called a _kilt, _not a _skirt, _get it right and second of all _you're _the one who told me to wear these stinking tights whenever I wanna wear the kilt." Lana said.

"Where's your cardigan?" Joanna asked.

"In my bag." Lana said as her and Joanna walked out of the house.

"Since of the whole weekend deal, Wade's picking you up Friday after school." Joanna said.

"Is he even going to find the school in general?" Lana asked.

"Well I'll tell him where it is." Joanna asked.

Lana rolled her eyes as she got inside the passenger side of the vehicle, put her iPod on and blared the song that she last played.


	4. Chapter 4

When Joanna pulled the vehicle in front of the school, Lana made a book for it and went to Mia, which then she gave her a huge hug.

"OMG Mia!" Lana said. "Please murder me _now."_

"Why?" Mia asked.

"My life is going to be ruined." Lana said.

"By?" Mia asked. "Like I know how, I just wanna know why." She added as her and Lana entered the school and were on the way to their lockers—which they shared.

"Remember whenever you came over and whenever my mom's nice as hell, she would let me do whatever the hell we both want?" Lana asked.

"Yeah." Mia asked.

"My mom wouldn't let me text during breakfast." Lana said.

"So _that's _why you didn't reply to my text as soon as you got it." Mia said.

"At least I replied." Lana said.

"But wait, usually your mom is usually laid back about stuff like that, what's gotten into her?" Mia asked.

"Wade." Lana said.

"Dang." Was all that Mia could say when they made it to the locker.

"I know, right? And my mom is forcing me to like him." Lana said.

"That must suck." Mia said.

"I know—and the "funny" part was that she thought he was my favourite superstar." Lana said.

Mia was silent before saying, "And he's totally, not, right?"

"Yeah—you know who my favourite superstars are." Lana said.

"Isn't it Morrison, Gabriel and Bryan?" Mia asked.

"Yes—and yours is Miz or some reason." Lana said.

"Hey—he's cute." Mia said.

"I wonder how I'm friends with you." Lana said.

"Because you love me." Mia offered.

"No—because I need somebody to blame on whenever I get in trouble with the law." Lana said.

Mia had her jaw drop open before saying, "Lana, you know that's mean, right?"

"I was joking calm down." Lana said as she was trying to cover herself from the dangers of a close-flying binder. "You know that could've poked my eye out."

"Yeah, I'm finally improving my aim." Mia said before getting her binder thrown at. "Watch it Lana."

"Sorry, can't help for being awesome." Lana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No—you can't help being a nerd." Mia said as they were walking to their first period—Drama—on the other side of the school.

"How am I a nerd?" Lana asked.

"Puh-lease Lana you got straight A's in drama, that's nerd material." Mia said.

"Yeah, that's in Drama, you don't know about the rest of my classes." Lana said.

"And what grades did you get in there?" Mia asked.

"Average in French and Tech, and flunking Science." Lana said. "See, I'm not a nerd."

"Oh shut up." Mia said.

"I'm too awesome to shut up." Lana said.

**.x.**

After school, apparently Lana got sent to detention because of talking to much, and she was sitting in the back of her French class, which was part detention room after school, and was texting Mia on her phone.

_**Lana: Great, got detention again (N)  
Mia: What 4 this time ? Punched a kid in the face ?  
Lana: No…almost get the Science room in fire :D :D  
Mia: …and ur proud of that ?  
Lana: Damn right I did, that means I need to top myself for the years 2 come :D :D  
Mia: Lana.  
Lana: What ?  
Mia: Ur one messed up kid xD  
Lana: And proud of it :D :D  
Mia: How do u think ur Mom is going to take it ?  
Lana: She's used 2 me getting detentions like this, she'll just yell at me, give me some damn lecture and let me off the hook.  
Mia: IDK  
Lana: 'Bout what ?  
Mia: Ur mom mite be a bitch about this :P  
Lana: No she won't :)  
Mia: If ur not at school 2morro, can I claim ur stuff ? :D  
Lana: Why ?  
Mia: BC if ur not there, that means u got killed by ur mom and that means I get ur stuff :D :D  
Lana: NO! Ur not getting my stuff missy xD  
Mia: Awwwhee :'(**_

While Lana was getting a good conversation going on with Mia, she then got a text from her Mom. "Crap." Lana muttered as she opened the text.

_**Joanna: WHERE THE HELL ARE U ?  
Lana: Calm down Mom…I'm in detention :P  
Joanna: U almost burned the Science room down again, didn't you ?  
Lana: Yeah…pretty much :|  
Joanna: This is like the sixteenth time **_**THIS SEMESTER **_**that you almost burned the science room down Lana…I don't know what to do with you.  
Lana: Nothing. BC u usually do nothing in the first place  
Joanna: And this time, I **_**will **_**do something about this by stating that you're grounded for a month without your phone  
Lana: :O CAN'T BE SERIOUS ?**_

_**Joanna: Just did :D**_

Lana shut her phone off, not wanting to hear any of this bullshit from her mom. Grounded for a whole month? For something that she's done for a long while?

**.x.**

"Mom, please don't ground me." Lana pleaded.

She was currently in the kitchen pleading to her mom to not ground her, while Joanna wasn't giving the slightest care in the world and she was preparing dinner.

"Sorry Lana, you know you can't change my ruling of discipline." Joanna said.

"But Mom, before you didn't care about if I burned the science room down, why start now?" Lana asked.

"Maybe because I don't want my daughter to be a danger to herself and to the other kids in the class who are stupid enough to be taking the same class as you." Joanna replied.

"But Mommy…" Lana started getting teary-eyed.

"No buts Lana, your grounding is final, I'll tell you when dinner's ready." Joanna said.

"FINE!" Lana exclaimed to her mom as she stomped her way to her room.

"Don't stomp in my house!" Joanna exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lana yelled as she slammed the door of her bedroom shut.

Lana had her back against the door, slid down so that she was sitting on the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry. She used to get her way in this house every single freaking day, now with Mom dating Wade, all of her hard work of not lifting up one of her fingers is going down the drain, and now she actually has to do work.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner—which was unusually quiet, and to Lana, that was an automatic beginning of something shitty is about to go down towards her very soon, and currently Lana was on her laptop (it's basically like drugs—she's addicted to it), venting to Mia about what was probably going to go down very soon.

**Miss-BiPolar: So let me get this straight Lana, since of the severity of quietness at dinner, you think both your mom and Wade are out to destroy your life ?  
BitchesGetStitches: …yeah basically  
Miss-BiPolar: Wow…you got one messed up mind xD  
BitchesGetStitches: HEY ! You like Miz, that's is the definite symptom for a messed-up mind—so don't be saying to me that **_**I **_**have a messed up mind thank you very much :D  
Miss-BiPolar: Do we **_**have **_**to go over this **_**again **_**?  
BitchesGetStitches: No….BC we all no that Miz is awful.  
Miss-BiPolar: -.-  
BitchesGetStitches: …what ?  
Miss-BiPolar: Nothing…. :D  
BitchesGetStitches: 3….2…1  
Miss-BiPolar: What ? I'm seriously not doing anything :)  
BitchesGetStitches: Yeah uhuh yeah right sistah :P  
Miss-BiPolar: I'm serious  
BitchesGetStitches: I G2G :( txt the celly :D :D  
Miss-BiPolar: OK ! :D**

Lana logged off her MSN, closed the laptop, and started to listen to her iPod and writing in one of her many notebooks that was lying around somewhere in the room, which then she didn't know that she ended up falling asleep.

**Few Hours Later**

Few hours later, Lana woke up while listening to _I Can't Do It Alone _by 3OH!3, turned off her iPod, and looked at the clock that was beside her bed and saw that it was two in the morning. "Holy fuck." Lana muttered. "I must've been dead tired for me to sleep till two in the freaking morning." She added as she actually entered the bed and went and tried to go back to sleep the second time, when she heard some sounds. "Probably some crickets or something." Lana whispered and tried to go back asleep for another time but the noises intensified a little bit more.

Being the curious girl that she was, Lana quietly got out of her bed, tip-toed to the nearest wall, pressed her ear against it and heard some noises which were familiar to her ears from watching too many television shows.

"Oh God Mom, really?" Lana whispered loudly and harshly. "Really?" She made a disgusted face as she sat in her bed and went on her computer, logged onto her MSN and saw that Mia was surprisingly on at this time of hour.

**Miss-BiPolar: Couldn't sleep Lana ?  
BitchesGetStitches: YES ! Well, I went to sleep around seven, woke up around now, and tried to go back to bed but…  
Miss-BiPolar: But what ?  
BitchesGetStitches: 'Parrently my mom and Wade were "getting it on" ...if you know what I mean ?  
Miss-BiPolar: :O damn :)  
BitchesGetStitches: Why are you smiling at that ?  
Miss-BiPolar: IDK LMFAO :D  
BitchesGetStitches: Whatever :|**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lana, wake up, there's no time to be sleeping."

Lana automatically shot up from her sleeping trance as she saw her French teacher standing in front of her, looking like she was about to blow a casket.

"Sorry ma'am." Lana said. "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"You know your supposed to speak French towards me, so what do you say what you just said in French?" The teacher asked.

Lana sighed before answering, "Désolé madame, je n'ai pas obtenu assez de sommeil hier soir."

"That's better, and next time—go to sleep at a reasonable time." The teacher said as she went back to the front and resumed teaching the class.

"_You seriously didn't get enough sleep last night, or are you just bored of this class?" _Asked Trinity, the girl who sat beside Lana in class.

"_Yeah, all because of my mom and her boyfriend." _Lana said.

"_What about them?" _Trinity asked.

"_They were basically doing it, and I just happened to be in the room beside theirs and heard everything." _Lana said.

"_Ouch." _Trinity said.

"_What day is it?" _Lana asked.

"_Friday, why?" _Trinity said.

"_Alright, just wondering." _Lana said.

**.x.**

"So Lana." Mia said in the cafeteria. "How does it feel that after school, you have to spend the weekend with someone that you want to murder so freaking bad?"

It was lunch, and both Lana and Mia were having the same thing, two slices of pizza and a large slushy and talking about the weekend.

"Feels like crap." Lana said. "What are you going to do this weekend?"

"Pray that you would come back here on Monday alive." Mia said.

Lana was silent for a few moments before asking, "No seriously what?"

"Go hang with my friends." Mia said.

"Great, have fun." Lana said as she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and saw that it was a text from her mom. "My mom _really _needs to stop texting me at school." Lana said as she read the text.

_Joanna: You know the plans are for you this weekend, right?_

_Lana: Yeah—I'm unfortunately spending the weekend with someone that I hate with all of my life :D  
Joanna: Yeah, basically :P_

Lana put her phone back in her pocket before hearing Mia ask, "What happens when your mom and Wade end up getting married or something?"

Lana got wide-eyed before saying, "Oh, World War Three is about to go down, there is no way I'll be following the orders of that…freak."

"Hey, I was just asking a question, we both know it ain't going to go true….right?" Mia asked.

_If it does come true _Lana asked _I'm moving out, and causing World War Three._


	7. Chapter 7

'Oh thank God that this class is going by _slowly.' _Lana thought as she was sitting through another boring Science class, being taught something that would possibly be on the text next Wednesday—a test that Lana would certainly fail at.

"For your homework, I would like you to do pages 204, numbers 3,4, and 12." The teacher said as the bell rang.

"No." Lana muttered as she got up, gathered her stuff and walked out of the class room.

"So, are you going to tell me if it's true that your mom is dating Wade?" Trenton asked as he came up to Lana.

"Will you just leave me along Trenton, please?" Lana asked.

"Not until you tell me if it's true or not." Trenton said.

"Fine, it's true, happy?" Lana asked as she walked away to her locker.

"So—ready for the weekend?" Mia asked as soon as Lana met up with her.

"Shut up." Lana said as she gathered her stuff.

"What? I was asking a question." Mia said as her and Lana were walking outside to the front of the school. When they did, Lana quickly scanned the large parking lot for her car—when she did, she quickly asked Mia, "You walking?"

"Yes." Mia said before Lana grabbed her wrist and walked off of the school property and were on their way home.

"You seriously wanna not do this whole weekend thing, huh?" Mia asked.

"Hell yeah." Lana replied. "But for some reason if he somehow brings the rest of the gang, I might be potentially screwed."

"You mean Nexus, right?" Mia asked.

"No I mean the Maple Leafs, of course Nexus." Lana said.

"You seriously hate them, don't you?" Mia asked.

"Why yes, yes I do, well, except for Justin." Lana said.

"I always knew you had a crush on him since the start of NXT." Mia said.

"What?" Lana asked. "How long was the crush on Miz?"

"Since him tag teaming with Morrison." Mia said. "And I would always remember the fights we had over who was cuter."

"Oh yeah, and I would win." Lana said.

"No you're not, Miz is more cuter." Mia said.

"Does he have smexy abs?" Lana asked, and which in return from Mia was silence. "Exactly."

"Hey, Miz _does _have abs." Mia said in defence.

"Where?" Lana asked as they were walking across the canal bridge. Silence came from Mia once again. "Exactly." Lana repeated.

"Oh shut up." Mia said. "I'm just hoping Miz at least gets another title reign."

"I don't—and if he does _please _don't let it be the WWE title." Lana said. "If he does win that, we would never hear the end of it.

"Even I could agree with you on that one. Hey, what's your favourite NXT Rookie Diva?" Mia asked.

"AJ." Lana said.

"Obviously, you could relate to her." Mia said.

"How?" Lana asked.

"I don't know." Mia said.

"If it's going along the lines of a nerd call—yes I'm a nerd, shut up." Lana said.

"So you admit it?" Mia asked.

"Yeah—so you could shut up." Lana muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

"So far I love the start of the weekend." Lana said with a smile on her face as she was drinking a slushy.

Her and Mia just exited the 7-11 that was near Lana's house drinking slushies, in what felt like the middle of winter, but they didn't care—just as long as they have something in their stomachs.

"Yeah because your potential step father isn't here to ruin it." Mia said.

"For the love of God, don't bring up that subject…._ever." _Lana said.

"Fine." Mia said in defeat.

Lana was about to say something, before seeing her mom's car driving not very far behind her. "Fuck."

"What?" Mia asked.

"It's him." Lana said. "We gotta hide." Lana said as she very quickly crossed the street, with Mia not far before him.

"Wow." Mia said.

"Does it look like I wanna spend the weekend with a loser?" Lana asked.

"Nope." Mia said.

"Exactly." Lana said with a smile on her face, as she turned around and saw no car following the two of them. "Great—no car!"

"So, what do you wanna do?" Mia asked.

Lana was silent for a few moments before replying with, "ICE CREAM!"

"Where's the ice cream store again?" Mia asked.

"Near my house." Lana said.

"Everything is basically near your house." Mia said.

"Just how I like it." Lana said before proceeding to the store.

**.x.**

Once getting the ice cream, Lana and Mia were leaning against the store itself, eating the ice cream and drinking their slushies, just enjoying the part of the weekend that they have together.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be on a sugar high by the time the days over." Mia said.

"Wasn't that what we were planning on?" Lana asked.

"Good point." Mia said.

"LANA!"

Lana whipped her head to see basically the Devil in disguise (well, that's what she called everyone who she hates).

Lana quickly handed Mia the slushy and ice cream and said, "Text you." Then basically ran for her life, with Wade not that far behind her.

**.x.**

Few minutes (or life years in Lana's case) later, Lana walked onto the property of her younger friend's elementary school, where she was leaning against a soccer net pole, and when she saw that Wade was no where in sight, Lana slid down the pole, sat on the ground and was catching her breath.

"And _that's _one of the many reason why I would _never _join cross country…._ever." _Lana said in between breaths. When she thought that it was enough time and the Nexus leader had given up on finding her, Lana got up (using the pole as a support for her) and starting her way….somewhere that wasn't near Wade….ever, but she didn't even make it off of the school property when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Thought you could escape from me that easy?"

"Damn, I was so close." Lana muttered.

"Come on, I have someone that you should really meet." Wade said as him and Lana walked off of the school property, and to the someone that Lana had a uneasy feeling in her stomach that that someone could be somewhat of a Wade clone or something, and it looked like Lana was going to plan a funeral for two people.


	9. Chapter 9

**FF to Monday**

"So let me get this straight, you're alive _and _you get to meet one of your favourite wrestler Justin Gabriel?" Mia said.

Her and Lana were waiting for Drama to start and they were talking about random stuff.

"Yep." Was all that Lana can say.

"Also parent teacher interviews are coming up, right?" Mia asked.

"Yep, and I know what my teachers are talking bout me: quiet. Shy. Needs to ask for help." Lana said. "You?"

"Talkative." Mia said, then Lana laughed. "And your lucky." Mia said.

"Why?" Lana asked.

"You got that song to do for the battle of the singers in three weeks, and you need to practice during parent teacher interviews" Mia said.

"Mia—you're a part of that to, so your there with me." Mia said.

"Oh yeah." Mia said. "What song am I doing again?"

"_Round and Round _by Selena Gomez." Lana said.

"Oh—what are you doing?" Mia asked.

"I was supposed to do _Summer of '69 _by Bryan Adams but the stupid teacher is switching it." Lana said.

"That must suck." Mia said.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Lana said, then her phone started to vibrate. "Hello."

"_Lana, I got something to tell you." _Joanna said.

"What?" Lana asked, then saw the teacher come in. "Lana—put away the damn phone."

"Fine." Lana said to the teacher then to her mom. "Can you call me at lunch?"

"_Sure." _Joanna said then hung up.

**.x.**

Lana was enjoying lunch with Mia when her phone vibrated again, signalling that her mom was calling her again. Lana and Mia walked out of the cafeteria to the outside of the school in general and Lana answered the phone, "Hey Mom."

"_Can I tell you it now?" _Joanna asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lana asked.

"_Well….how should I put it." _Joanna said. "_You're going to be getting a new step father."_

Lana was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Excuse me? Did you say I was getting a new step father?"

"_Exactly. Better appreciate that your going to be getting someone better than your biological dad." _Joanna said.

"Uh excuse me Mom, were you the one that married Dad in the first place and knocked you up to be pregnant with Ian and then later me?" Lana asked.

"_Don't be like that with me young lady." _Joanna said.

"Don't worry Mom, we know that that's the truth." Lana said.

"_Better cut the attitude Lana." _Joanna said.

"Or what?" Lana asked. "You're sending your fiancé after me? I would love to see you try Mother." Then hung up her phone.

"Wow—so I was right all along." Mia said happily.

"Shut up." Lana said as she went back inside the school and went to Tech class, while Mia went to her Vocals class.

**.x.**

"Alright, time for practices. Miss Mia, how about you go up there first." The teacher Miss. Bottomfeld said as she started the practice session for the Battle of the Singers.

"Alright ma'am." Mia said as she went on the stage and the musical part of her song started playing and she started singing.

_**Round and Round  
Round and Round  
Round and Round  
Round and Round**_

_**You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You feel my heart facing  
My-my heart racing**_

_**Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say**_

_**We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round**_

_**You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feeling to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing**_

_**Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say**_

_**We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round**_

_**Love me or love me not  
I'm staring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or love me not  
I'm staring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop**_

_**Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say**_

_**We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round**_

_**Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round**_

Everyone in the room was cheering and clapping for Mia, who took a bow and took her spot beside Lana.

"That was nice Mia, now Lana, I got the changed song for you, and don't worry, I made sure that it was a song that you would know, so why would you get up there and sing." Miss Bottomfeld said.

"Alright." Lana said as she got up there, and when she heard the song play, she knew that song a little _too _well.

_**Whoa, oh, oh..**_

_**We walk alone in the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are young, dying songs  
We live to change the face of history  
Don't be afraid it's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice, we have a choice  
It's time to face it**_

_**We are one, we are one, we are one  
We will stand together  
Number one, number one**_

_**The chosen ones**_

_**We are one, we are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young**_

_**We are the bold, united souls  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars show who we are  
And tell the story of our memories  
Don't be afraid it's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice, we have a choice  
It's time to face it**_

_**We are one, we are one, we are one  
We will stand together  
Number one, number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one, we are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young**_

_**We walk alone in the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars show who we are  
It's time to face it (face it)  
(Time to face it)**_

_**We are one, we are one, we are one  
We will stand together  
Number one, number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one, we are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young**_

_**We are one, we are one (yeah)  
Number one, number one (we won't die young)  
We are one, we are one (yeah)  
Number one, number one (we won't die young)  
Whoa, oh, oh**_

At the end of the song, everyone in the room clapped and cheered for Lana. "Lana, that's it." Miss Bottomfeld said.

"What?" Lana asked.

"You're singing that song in three weeks." Miss Bottomfeld said.

"Alright cool." Lana said with a smile on her face. "It's not like my family is going to see it, right?"


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as practice was done, Lana and Mia walked out of the room and Lana asked, "Do you think our parents are still doing the interviews?"

"Probably." Lana said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I wanna get Skittles." She added as she went to the vending machine near _ND Outfitters._

"Ooh, double sour." Lana said excitedly as she got the candy and started to eat.

"So, it's official—the leader of Nexus is going to be your step father. Looks like the world is ending." Mia said, then got her arm slapped by Mia. "Shut up Mia." Lana said.

"Wow—just making a point, calm down." Mia said as they went back to the front of the school, looking for Mia's parents, and Lana still eating skittles,

"So, this would be a week of hell." Lana said.

"You going to the wedding?" Mia asked.

"Well, if it was up to me, I would be somehow in the Bahamas on a cruise, but my mom would force me to go, and actually would make me wear a dress." Lana said, shuddering at the thought of her in a dress.

"You never wore one before?" Mia asked.

"Last time was when I was a baby—the only thing close to one was a skirt—and it had to be short." Lana said.

"Damn—I can't wait to see your discouraged face in a dress," Mia said.

"Shut up!" Lana said, punching Mia playfully in the arm.

"I better be getting photos." Mia said.

"If you don't shut up right now you'll be across the world in a body bag and you're death would be look like an accident." Lana said.

"I wonder why we're friends." Mia said, now starting to think.

"Because we love each other." Lana guessed.

"Yep." Mia said, hugging Lana. "But still—"

"If you mention the wedding one more time, I'll make sure your death is featured on _1000 Ways to Die." _Lana said, and heard Mia gulped.

"Ha, finally got you scared." Lana said.

"Hey, I don't wanna die." Mia said, defending her case.

"Nobody does—well, maybe Trenton because he's been asking for a death wish for about two months now." Lana said.

"You two hate each other that much, huh?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Lana said with a smile on her face. "Ah, looks like this would be an invitation for me to walk home." Then started to walk away from the school, knowing that she would get in trouble for this, but she didn't give a care in the world.

It ain't like she isn't going to get her rights to not follow orders is going to be taken away, right?


	11. Chapter 11

"Why does my life have to be crappy." Lana muttered as she was walking to somewhere that wasn't near her home, and totally forgetting her cardigan and is now freezing her arms off. When she made it into the nearest Tim Hortons and ordered herself a hot steaming cup of coffee and a box of twenty Timbits, and sat at the window, watching the traffic go by, she instantly got warmed up and smiled for once in her life. Despite problems in her family life, social life and life in general, she was happy with her life, like, she only has one, she wants to spend it wisely.

_**You see, I'm a psycho, a sicko, I'm crazy  
I see I got my knife pulled, I kill you, you made me  
They wanna see me shot up, locked up and caged me  
I'll come back bigger, stronger and angry**_

"Who the hell is calling me?" Lana asked as she saw the caller ID to see _Mother _"Oh crap." Lana muttered as she took a gulp from her coffee and pressed '_Accept'._

"_WHERE ARE YOU?" _Joanna exclaimed in the phone.

"Uh—trying to forgot about my crappy life, that's what I'm doing." Lana replied smoothly.

"_Not _what _are you doing, _where _are you?" _Joanna asked again.

"Oh—you could've just said that." Lana said. "I'm enjoying my life." Then hung up on her mom and took another sip of her coffee and a timbit and had another smile on her face that for once in her life she doesn't have her mom breathing down her throat telling her whatever her mom wanted her to do.

Her soon to be step father on the other hand, _well…_that's a whole 'nother situation all together. As soon as Lana was done with her coffee and food, she walked out of the small restaurant and continued walking to somewhere that would get her more warmth in her body. And the only place that she wouldn't get frostbite at this point was her home.

Ready to make it or be murdered trying.

She noticed that the car wasn't in the driveway so she was in the clear on that. But as soon as she was just about to enter the home, she saw a red car enter the driveway.

Fuck.

Lana quickly entered the house, kicked off her shoes, and just pretended that she didn't notice them as she was on the couch, trying to get warm and watching whatever the hell was on TV.

"Alana, you do not know how much trouble you are in!" Joanna exclaimed as her and Wade entered the home.

"Three months _more _grounded and you taking away my cell phone and computer. I get it by now Mom, I ain't dumb and stupid for you to repeat it." Lana said.

"Worse." Joanna said.

"What's worse than that?" Lana asked.

"You know the semi formal that's coming up?" Joanna asked.

"The one that I'm going with John, yeah, what about it?" Lana asked.

"Consider yourself not going." Joanna said.

"WHAT!" Lana exclaimed as she got off the couch. "I did everything that I could to get myself a freaking date, now you out of all freaking people are taking that away from me!" She added.

"That's what you get for being a snippy little bitch towards your mother." Joanna simply said.

"Look who's talking." Lana said before sliding her way to her room.

"Watch how you talk to your mother." Wade said.

"FUCK OFF!" Lana screamed as she entered her room and slammed the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Next Day_

"Just to let you know, you are going to the wedding, and your not getting an excuse to get out of not going." Joanna said as she drove away from her daughter as she exited the packed school parking lot, leaving Lana with her jaw dropped.

"That bitch." Lana muttered as she entered the school and was instantly joined by Mia.

"What's with the attitude, laptop not working?" Mia asked.

"No—I have to go to the wedding." Lana said with a sad expression on her face.

"Ha ha." Mia said.

"Hey—I just figured out a good way of all of this." Lana said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"My mom let me be in charge of the music selection." Lana said.

"And?"

"I'm choosing all of my songs, which are the songs that my mom despises with all of her heart." Lana said with an evil smile on her face.

"Dang your sort of evil." Mia said.

"Hey—my mom clearly knows not to make me in charge of anything revolving around music." Lana said. "It's just….yeah."

**.x.**

"Alright—need help with this." Lana said as her and Mia were in the cafeteria not eating, but instead helping to make Lana's mom's wedding a living hell…music wise.

"What artists do you have already?" Mia asked.

"Adam Lambert, Avril Lavigne, Black Eyed Peas, Britney Spears, Down with Webster, Devo, Girlicious, Jay Sean, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Pink, Pitbull, Pussycat Dolls, Rihanna, Selena Gomez, Shiloh, Stereos, Theory of a Deadman, We the Kings, Cobra Starship and Three Days Grace." Lana said.

"Your mom hates _all _those?" Mia asked.

"Yep," Lana said.

"How about Eminem?" Mia asked.

"You're a genius." Lana said as she wrote down all of the Eminem songs that she knew. When she was done, she asked, "Any others?"

"Saliva." Mia offered.

"Perfect." Lana said.

"Oh—I also got The Secret Handshake, Sean Kingston, Seether and Rise Against." Mia said.

"You're a genius….again." Lana said as she continued to write more songs.

"You do know when your mom sees this, she'll kill you, right?" Mia asked.

"If she would've done that, she should've done that a _long _time ago." Lana said, putting her feet up on the table, only to get told to take them off by one of the VPs.

"Good point there Lany." Mia said. "So what are you going to do when your mom gets pissed over the song choice."

"Um, I don't know, laugh my ass off and video tape the whole damn thing." Lana offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But she'll probably send Wade after you." Mia said.

Lana made a _pfft _sound before saying, "Before that little spit-fuck came along, my mom would _loved _to deal with my bitchy attitude, but here he is, doing everyone that my mom wants him to do that has me in it, like my mom thinks that I'm "intimidated" by him or something." Lana started, then broke off for a minute after taking a huge gulp from her slushy then continued, "Yeah right—nobody intimidates me, not even spit fucks like him."

"Do you _even _know how pissed off he would be if he heard that?" Mia asked.

"I don't give a fuck." Lana said. "He's not going to do anything abou it, and if he does, it ain't going to affect me." Lana said with a shrug of her shoulders as she stole on of Mia's fries.


	13. Chapter 13

**FF to the Wedding**

It was finally here, the day that Lana's life would be a living hell.

**Mia: SEND ME PICS!  
Lana: Fine :(, you just wanna laugh at me, right ?  
Mia: Fuck yeah :D :D  
Lana: Ur mean :'(  
Mia: Sorry Lana :'(  
Lana: Great—I'll text you at the reception :P, and send u the pics of my mom's reactions of the music choices via my phone :D :D  
Mia: YAY ! :-D**

Lana put her phone in her bra since she was wearing a short light blue dress with a neon pink bow on the waist and black ankle boots and was sitting in between her aunt and uncle, and her aunt was wearing a blouse, dresspants and high heels, and her uncle was wearing just a simple dress shirt, jeans and dress shoes. It was a little while and Lana was making small talk between her aunt and uncle, but when Lana's mom was walking down the aisle, Lana stood up, crossed her arms over her chest and was evil glaring her mother, and Joanna was evil glaring her daughter.

When it came to the point where the priest had asked if anyone didn't want the marriage to proceed, Lana was getting up, but her aunt immediately sat her back down. _Wow, that was an epic fail _Lana thought as she saw the wedding proceed, hating every moment of it, and when she saw Wade and her mom kiss—she _really _wanted to throw up right then and there.

**.x.**

"Hey Lany." John said as he sat beside Lana. "Enjoyed the wedding?"

"Fuck no." Lana said as she took a drink from her Pepsi. "I didn't even want this wedding to happen, and I was close to it until my aunt made me sit back down." She added.

"That must suck." John said.

"I know." Lana said. "But—I got plan B." She added.

"Which is?" John asked, but Lana didn't answer. All that John needed to do is hear the answer.

"LANA!" Joanna screeched as she heard the song that was supposed to be the 'first dance' song, the song that she wanted was _Baby I'm Amazed by You _by Tim McGraw, but it was replaced with _Animal _by _Ke$ha_

"Yeah—gotta go." Lana said as she handed John her Pepsi, took off her shoes and ran out of the reception hall with a pissed off bride on her heels, screaming, "You'll be dead when I get my hands on you!"

"Yeah right—you'll be busy playing tonsil hockey with Wade." Lana said, but that must've pissed Joanna off even more when she started gaining speed, and so did Lana, but Lana stopped when she somehow found Mia's house, quickly got in and closed the door behind her huffing and puffing for air.

"Mom's pissed off?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Lana said then fell to the nearest comfy thing which was Mia's reclining chair.

"You wanna know what's the best thing for parents being on their honeymoon or any vacation?" Mia asked.

"_What?" _Lana asked.

"Home alone." Mia said.

Lana's head shot up and exclaimed, "PARTY!"

_Me: Whoever wants a sequel, just say so and say what _you _want happen :-)_


End file.
